imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Riot
John Kent is standing on the edge of a cliff, After a long time standing there he walks off the cliff. and lands on 1 billion bottles of Booze John Finds A Book After drinking all the booze he opens the book and more bottles of booze spring out The title of the book was called How not to get drunk he read the book Step 1) get drunk Step 2) get undrunk Step 3) get more drunk Then John walked into the book he finds a waterfall of booze wich was going upwards not downwards the he sees a war between tea and coffie then anoter war between milk and cream then a massive biscuit rolls in a solves the wars then suddenly a giant biscuit eats the sky Jhon destroys the biscuit by crushing it but more biscuits came this time they where on the ground a front line of biscuits all diffrent types the only thing stoping the biscuits from killing Jhon was that John was inside a spider hole armed with a the new raiped fire AP/AA/AT cannon and a flag of britan the biscuits lined up for one mass attack the biscuits ran towards Jhon Wave after wave soon John was over-welmed by the amout of biscuits he was low on ammo and low on food then suddenly out of nowhere a helicoppter shot down meny biscuits but then was shot down by the biscuits AA cannons Jhon kent was worried he was low on ammo and food he decied to leve and run to higher ground before the next wave he decided to take the tatted british flag and his canteen of booze then he saw a mountan the neon sky lit his way to his landmark he finaly reached his landmark only to find his enemy (The motherbiscuit) was close behind Jhon dug a hole deeper and deeper to find a chest he opened it and steped inside to find sunny skies,countryside and a house there was no-one in the house, he made himself at home only to find that there was no moden stuff inside there where three rooms a small bedroom a mian sitting room and a small WC. the house was very cosy and fully furnished perfect for John Then john saw a hole in the floor he jumped down the hole only to wind up inside a moden pub jhon was faceing the barman Jhon turned around, the pub seemed dead every-one was there but they was'nt moveing nor where thet talking john sat down at a table and asked a guy John: "where am i" Guy: "nowhere" John: "what do you mean nowhere?" Guy: "nowhere" then the guy put a gun to john's head in fact the whole pub pointed guns towards john john stood up and backed slowly towards the door he steped out side and walked away then every-one in the pub fired at the door john was very confused no-one was moveing or speeking it was like time frozzen aroud him Then john fell down a open manhole and ended up in a corrupt police state ruled by a oppressive dictator who tracked his people with microchips, had a world central bank at his knees and use propaganda and fear to control his people eventuly this lead to riots and clashes with goverment police when jhon arrived a riot had already kicked off john ran to a ruined house and took cover under some rubble Meanwile in the real world the book that john stept into was destroyed john was trapped forever inside sureal worlds of nothing Anyway john saw 30 freedom fighters flee only to be shot dead then john saw a rpg lieing next to him he picked it up loaded it and aimed at a goverment police car and fired this gave john the vitial seconds needed to steal a driveaway John did'nt know it but he was being followed by a phantom helicopter/black helicopter when john reached the countryside the helicopter opened fire John zig-zaged his car 30 minutes later the helicopter ran out of ammo and pulled away a speeker in the car told john to leave the car and run becuse the car will crash and kill him john just ignored it and kept on driveing eventey the car crashed trowing john out of his seat and sending him one final time to another place John was in a white room a person appered no-one knew who it was, then it spoke It: "john" John: "what?" It: "you did it" John: "did what?" It: "your alive" John: "no im not im dead....wait...hang on......im alive" It: "well john time to send you back-" John: "wait" It: "what is it?" John:"what happed to the book" It: "the book was destroyed...all this was never ment to be when you fell off that cliff you where saposed to have die" John: "but how?....why was the book destroyed?" It: "you will find out" John: "When?" It: "Only time will tell" John: "Just one last thing" It: "Go on" John: "if i did die i whoud end up here right?" It: "no...remeber this is not an afterlife this is another world like all the other worlds you have visted" John: "Oh...well inthat case bye" It: "what do you mean bye you still got the rest of your life to go...remeber live your life dont waste it.....your not immortal....Well time to sened you back see ya" The figure sent john back but sent him to the wrong place john was now on a floating island with loads of other islands Surrealism|Conworld